lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lighthouse
| days=6 or 7 (Ajira crash) | writer=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | director=Jack Bender | starring=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert* Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume* Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus* Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus* Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo Reyes Josh Holloway - James Ford* Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon* Ken Leung - Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen Terry O'Quinn - John Locke Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky* * Did not appear in the episode. | guests=Dayo Ade - Justin Veronica Hamel - Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costars=Sean Kinerney - Dogen's son | uncredited=Rob McElhenney - Aldo | transcript=Lighthouse transcript }} '"Lighthouse"' is the fifth episode of Season 6 of ''Lost and the 108th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was first broadcast on February 23, 2010. Hurley must convince Jack to accompany him on an unspecified mission, and Jin stumbles across an old friend. Synopsis Previously on Lost *The Oceanic flight lands and is told that the coffin is lost. Jack explains the loss to . *The Others bring the survivors to the Temple and Sayid is immersed in the spring. When he revives, he says, "What happened?" Jack is given the poisonous pill for Sayid. Sayid is tested with the red-hot iron. Dogen tells Jack the darkness growing in Sayid also infected Jack's sister. *Jin is caught in the animal trap and about to be shot by Aldo when Claire saves him by shooting his aggressor. On the Island Hurley and Jack Jack is looking at his reflection in the pool in front of the Temple. Dogen joins him and says he was afraid that Jack had left. Jack asks whether leaving was an option to which Dogen replies that "everything is an option" but that if Jack did leave, he would have to stop him. He then asks Jack whether his friends are coming back. Jack says that they are probably not. The two men say how they appreciate each other's honesty. Hurley and Miles draw a makeshift game of tic-tac-toe. Hurley asks Miles if he is hungry, and goes to the pool to find food. In the temple, he spots a man crouched by the pool and asks where the kitchen is. The man says "it is down the hallway, Hugo," whereupon Hurley realizes it is Jacob. Jacob tells Hurley that he needs him, that Hurley should get a pen to write a few things down and that someone is coming to the Island and he needs Hurley to help that someone find the island. ♪ Outside the Temple, the Others look at Sayid suspiciously as he approaches Jack. He asks what Jack is hiding from him. Jack says The Others wanted Jack to kill Sayid with the pill, which was poison. Jack explains that whatever has happened to him has happened to someone else too, and Sayid asks who. Later, Dogen discovers Hurley, who now has detailed instructions written on his left arm, searching a hallway in the temple. ♪ Dogen orders Hurley to return to the temple's square but Jacob appears to Hurley and says he can do what he wants and instructs Hurley to tell Dogen he is a candidate. Hurley uncertainly asserts his status as a candidate and his right to do as he pleases. Dogen says something in Japanese to Hurley ("You're lucky that I have to protect you. Otherwise I'd have cut your head off."). After Dogen leaves, Jacob reminds Hurley that he has to bring Jack with him. Hurley is frustrated and doesn't believe that he will be able to convince Jack to come and asks Jacob for suggestions on how to persuade Jack. Jacob only gives a wry smile. ♪ Hurley goes to Jack and uses a false drama of whispers and secrets to tell him of a secret tunnel and the mission from Jacob. When Jack declines to go, Hurley tells him that Jacob said that Jack "has what it takes." Jack is disbelieving as to what he just heard and demands to see Jacob. Jack is convinced to come when Hurley explains that although Jacob is "kind of dead" he is at the place they are going to. ♪ Hurley leads Jack out of the temple and as they walk along a stream Jack sees a backpack. It is Kate's and she points a gun at them until she realizes who it is. She says Jin has gone back to the temple and that "Sawyer is on his own." Hurley briefly chimes in to tell Kate, "Hey Kate. There's a secret door to get back into the temple on the north wall behind the big tree." Kate says she's not going back to the Temple but she intends to find Claire. Jack says Claire is not at Beach Camp and that the Temple people said something happened to her. She remains determined to find her alone. As she leaves she says to Jack: "I hope you find what you are looking for". Hurley and Jack continue on their way. Hurley apologizes for "wrecking your game with Kate". Jack says that there was nothing left to wreck. Hurley wonders what happened between Jack and Kate. Jack explains he wasn't cut out for marriage and kids. Jack finds Shannon's inhaler, upon which Hurley and Jack realize they are at the caves. While there, Hurley speculates that Adam and Eve might be the remains of some of the 815 survivors who have been sent back in time. Jack tells Hurley of how he discovered the caves while chasing after his dead father. Jack looks at his father's broken coffin which Jack says he smashed because his father "wasn't in it." ♪ Further along Hurley reflects that what they are doing is "old school": "trekking through the jungle on their way to do something they don't quite understand." Hurley asks why Jack came back to the Island. Jack turns the question back on Hurley, who says that he came simply because Jacob told him to. Jack pauses and emotionally explains that he came back because he was "broken" and that he was stupid enough to think the Island could fix him. Finally, Hurley and Jack arrive at a five story brick tower: the Lighthouse. ♪ Surprised, Jack wonders why they hadn't noticed such a prominent structure on the island before, and Hurley muses that the reason may be that they never looked for it. Jack kicks in the door. ♪ They climb to the top, where they discover a wheel surrounding a fire bowl and a series of mirrors to reflect the firelight. Hurley says that they have to turn the wheel to heading 108, per Jacob. He begins to turn the wheel and asks Jack to tell him when it reaches that number. ♪ As Jack watches he sees scenes reflected in the mirrors. Hundreds of names are written around the circumference, one at each degree of the circle. His name, "Shephard" is adjacent to the number 23 and is written in capitals, more boldly than most of the other names. As he watches the mirror, Jack sees a reflection of oriental architecture in the mirror and tells Hurley to stop. He asks Hurley to look in the mirror, but all Hurley sees is the ocean behind them reflected. He then asks Hurley to turn the wheel to his number. Hurley refuses, trying to keep to Jacob's instructions, so Jack takes over and turns the wheel to 23. They see a reflection of Jack's childhood home. Jack speculates that Jacob has been watching all of them. Jack demands that he wants Hurley to ask Jacob "right now" why Jacob has been watching him and why his name was written on the mechanism. Jack falls into a rage, wanting to know what Jacob wants from him, and furiously smashes the mirrors. ♪♪ Afterward, Hurley is sitting outside the Lighthouse. Jacob appears and Hurley apologizes for failing in his mission and that the plan for the people to find the Island is "totally screwed." Jacob is unperturbed, telling him the person will find another way. Jack is sitting some distance away, staring out to sea, and Hurley realizes that it was Jacob's plan that Jack see what was in the mirror. Jacob explains that it was the only way for Jack to see how important he is. He adds that Jack is here to do something and that to get some people to do something you just tell them, but for people like Jack you need to "let them look out at the ocean for a little while". He also explains that he had to get them away from the Temple, because someone bad is about to arrive there. Hurley wants to warn the people at the temple but Jacob restrains him by explaining that it is already too late. ♪ }} At Claire's hut Claire checks to make sure that Aldo and Justin are dead and then frees Jin from the animal trap. She explains that she has been living in the jungle since the other survivors left the Island three years ago. She starts to help Jin but he passes out. Later at a rough camp where Jin has been brought, Jin discovers a cradle with a makeshift doll constructed from an animal carcass and fur. Claire soon returns with Justin in tow and alive. She indicates that she intends to torture Justin in order to find out where Aaron is. She ties him to a tree and goes to prepare to treat Jin's wounds. When Claire leaves the two men alone, Justin insists that Claire intends to kill them both and says that Jin must free him so that he can snap Claire's neck. Claire boils the medical equipment and sharpens an axe with a stone. Claire returns and treats Jin's wound and stitches the gashes. She explains that she hasn't been alone in the jungle but has a friend who has told her that the Others have Aaron. She also says her father told her the Others have Aaron. She doesn't reveal who her friend is but is keen to know that Jin is still her friend. ♪ She threatens Justin with the axe, demanding to know where Aaron is. Justin denies knowing anything about Aaron and says they captured her earlier because she was "picking our people off". She says that the Others at the Temple had stuck her with needles and branded her and shows Jin a nasty scar on her shoulder. Jin stops her from killing Justin by saying that Kate took Aaron off the Island. Claire appears mollified by this but eventually violently strikes Justin in the chest with the axe and kills him. Jin later lies to Claire, telling her that he was lying when he said that Kate was raising Aaron, for the hope that it might save Justin's life. He then tells Claire that she was right, that the Others did have Aaron, and he had actually seen him at the temple, but that she would need him to get to him. Claire says that this is good, because if Kate was raising Aaron she would kill her. Locke then walks into Claire's shelter, asking if he is interrupting anything. A stunned Jin greets Locke with a doubtful "John?", but Claire corrects him: "That's not John, this is my friend." The Man in Black smiles warmly at Claire and Claire seems pleased at the his arrival. Flash sideways Jack arrives from work at his apartment in Los Angeles. While changing his shirt in front of a mirror he notices an appendectomy scar. ♪ His mother calls on the phone, asking for an update on the lost coffin, and Jack asks her about the scar. She tells him his appendix was removed when he was seven or eight after he collapsed at school. However, Jack doesn't seem to recall it, saying he "guesses" he remembers it. He also agrees to go to her home to help look for his father's will, which she cannot find because there are numerous papers in Christian's office. On noticing the time, Jack excuses himself, hangs up and leaves. ♪ Jack drives to a school (St. Mary's Academy) where he picks up his son, David. ♪ Jack apologizes several times for being late but David is dissatisfied and impatient with Jack. At Jack's apartment there is an awkward conversation between Jack and David. Finding a copy of ''The Annotated Alice'', Jack asks whether David is reading it but when Jack reminisces about reading the book to David when he was younger, David walks out. In the kitchen David asks why Jack wants to have a conversation with him as they only see each other once a month and he wants to "get through it." Margo Shephard calls, asking where Jack is and Jack leaves. ♪ Jack drives to his mother's large house where they search for the will. Margo Shephard offers Jack a drink which he refuses and she replies, "Good for you." She asks after David saying he was very upset at the funeral. Jack says that he was unaware of this as "communication is not one of David's strong suits." Jack explains that he didn't communicate well with his father as a child because he was terrified of him. Margo, mentioning that David might be terrified of Jack as well, suggests that he should ask his son. At last, Margo finds the will in an envelope and upon reading it asks Jack whether his father ever mentioned a Claire Littleton. ♪ Jack arrives home with a pizza and drinks but David is not there. Later Jack phones David and leaves a message that he is sorry if he did something to upset him. He explains that he is going to drive over to David's mother's house and asks David to wait there if he is already there. ♪ At David's mother's house Jack finds the key under a pottery rabbit and while looking goes to David's room. David is not here. Jack sees sheet music for Chopin's "Fantaisie Impromptu." He also notices photo booth shots of David with Jack attached to a mirror. He becomes emotional while looking at the photos. ♪ Jack listens to two messages on the answering machine. The first is from the Conservatory confirming David's slot at 7:00pm on Friday the 24th. The other is a message from Jack in Sydney where Jack says that something happened and he "just needed to hear David's voice," causing Jack to tear up. Jack goes to the auditions at the Williams Conservatory. When he arrives David is playing the piano. ♪ A boy says that David is a really good musician and as he leaves is hugged by his father. ♪ "They are too young to have this kind of pressure," says the man, as he turns and reveals himself as Dogen. Dogen says "it is hard to watch and be unable to help" and adds that David "has a gift." He then asks how long David has been playing, and Jack says that he does not know. ♪ Jack waits for his son outside. David says that he made his mom promise not to tell Jack that he was still playing because Jack always made such a big deal of the piano playing. He says that he did not tell Jack about the audition because he did not want Jack to see him fail. Jack says that at David's age his father did not want to see him fail either and that he said that Jack "didn't have what it takes." Jack says he has carried that statement all his life and that he never wants David to feel that way. He also tells David that he loves him and that in his eyes David can never fail. ♪ Trivia *With this episode, Jack becomes the second character to have a flashback episode, a flash-forward episode, and a flash sideways episode centered solely around him. The first was Kate in . *The poster in David's room has a concert dated December 19, which is the anniversary of the Purge. The poster in question is for the band "Meat Coat," which would have toured with Drive Shaft had Liam not refused Charlie. *Margo pouring her glass of wine mirrors Anthony Cooper pouring his glass of wine in "The Man from Tallahassee". *The sign for David's recital reads "Welcome all Candidates." *The yellow folder that Jack's mother pulls out of the bookshelf has Arabic writing on it. The writing seems to be "يعقوب ٦٧٢". The word part reads as Ya'qub which is the Arabic version of the name Jacob and the number part reads 672 which adds up to 15. *Dogen's response in Japanese to Hurley's right to do what he wants because "..he is a candidate." translates as, "You are lucky that you are protected. Because if you were not protected, I would cut your head off." *The discovery of Shannon's inhaler is likely meant to serve as a payoff to the Comic-Con 2009 Q&A session in which Jorge Garcia approached the microphone and asked what had happened to Shannon's inhaler presuming Sawyer didn't take it, to which Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse replied that it was not important enough to answer. *David's phone number is 734-235-6787. 734 is the area code for Ann Arbor, MI, where Daniel Faraday was sent to work for the DHARMA Initiative. * This episode is rated TV-14-V. Production notes *Damon Lindelof's mother, Susan Klausner, appears in a non-speaking role as one of the judges at David's performance.NorthJersey.com: In Hackensack, Damon Lindelof's mother considers the 'Lost' finale Virginia Rothan, 05/23/2010 *This is the 108th produced hour of Lost. The number 108 plays an important role in this episode's plot. *This episode continues the Season 6 pattern of copying Season 1's centric characters for episodes. * This would be Jack's last centric episode that focused solely on him. *According to Jorge Garcia's podcast Geronimo Jack's Beard, shooting on this episode began on Monday October 12th, 2009. Additionally, some minor things that were in the script were never shown in the episode: ** "Hey this is Brian" - There was another message on David's voicemail from a friend called Brian about having a sleep over. ** "Apollo candy is now Apollo soda" - The drink that David takes from the fridge was called an Apollo soda in the script, but this became unknown as he had his hand over it. ** "Claire's peanut butter" - In the description of Claire's hovel, they mention that the empty peanut butter jar from Charlie is on one of the shelves. *This is the first episode to feature a guest star, Hiroyuki Sanada, as both the main and flash sideways version of his character. *This is the first episode to show only one main character in the flash sideways (though Claire is mentioned). All of the other flash sideways feature at least one other current or former main character crossing over. *The skeletons nicknamed Adam and Eve appear for the first time since Season 1's episode "House of the Rising Sun", after a 101-episode break. *Veronica Hamel appears as Margo Shephard, Jack's mother, for the first time since after a 23-episode absence. *This is the final episode with scenes which appeared in the official Season 6 preview trailer that ran before premiered. Bloopers and continuity errors *During the conversation where Jacob tells Hurley that he has ink on his forehead, the ink is in a different position in one shot. *There is a visual difference between the first floor of lighthouse (built as a prop) and the rest of the building (created as CGI). Also, when Hugo and Jack get close to the lighthouse's door you can see their relatively long shadows, implying it is not near noon, compared to one cast by the lighthouse which should be much longer. *During the conversation between Dogen and Jack at the Temple the lighting changes unrealistically in one shot. The natural lighting (sunlight) was changing due to clouds so this was a continuity error. *The skeletons Adam and Eve were not placed side-by-side in their first appearance ( ). Also, they were not in the same part of the Caves as Jack's father's coffin as shown in this episode. *When Jack and Hurley were walking from the caves, during a medium shot of Hurley, the camera apparently brushed against a branch while moving backwards. This caused the branch to swing back and hit Hurley in the shoulder when there was not supposed to be anyone in front of them. *Inside the lighthouse, when Jack notices his name and tells Hurley to turn the mirror to 23 degrees, the needle is shown to have already passed 23 (going in an anti-clockwise direction). However, when Jack turns the mirror, the needle is shown to be approaching 23 in an anti-clockwise direction only a few seconds after he starts to turn it. *The symbol for the secret panel that Hurley pushes is upside down compared to the one on his arm. *Whenever we see Hurley or Jack pulling the chain in the lighthouse, it appears old and rusty. When the camera pans up to the chain going over the pulley it is a brand new, shiny silver chain. *When Sayid is walking towards Jack, we see that there is a small hole in his shirt on his left side of his stomach; however, he was shot on his right side. This is an error which has been present since the start of the season. Music The Season 6 soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "Peculiar Parenting" * "Door Jammer" * "The Lighthouse" Analysis Recurring themes * Jack is standing in the rain when Dogen approaches him. * Jin and Justin are taken inside Claire's camp. * Jack and his son, David, do not get along. * Jack's son David attends St. Mary's school. * Jack mentions the Red Sox to David. * Justin is killed by Claire. * The surviving candidates' names appear marked with the numbers on the lighthouse dial, and Jacob tells Hurley to turn the dial to 108. The lighthouse has 4 mirrors. The notes in Hurley's arm state that the tower is four stories tall and measures 88 ft. **In the flash sideways, the numbers in Jack's license plate (2SAQ321) add up to eight. The numerical address for the home of David Shephard's mother (233) does as well. There are eight stamps on the envelope containing Christian's will. **Behind the scenes, this episode has other connections with the numbers: it was broadcast on February 23, 2010 (and concerns Jack, number 23 on Jacob's list); additionally, it is the 108th produced hour of the series as a whole. * Jin tells Claire that the Others have Aaron. * Jacob tells Hugo that Jack will have to find "it" himself. * Claire is friends with the Man in Black. * Claire states that if Kate was responsible for taking Aaron, she would have killed her. * Hurley calls Dogen "a samurai." * Jack is told by Dogen that his son is "gifted," similar to when Juliet told Michael that Walt was "special." * Miles and Hurley play tic-tac-toe. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack meets Dogen after David's piano performance. * In the caves, Jack tells Hurley he first found the caves not because he was looking for water, as he originally claimed in Season 1, but because he was looking for his father's ghost. Jack says he smashed the coffin because his father's body wasn't in it. * In the flash-sideways, after reading Christian's will, Jack's mom asks Jack if he's ever heard of Claire Littleton. * In the flash-sideways, Jack talks about the cats Kitty (a black cat) and Snowdrop (a white cat), from Lewis Carroll's book Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. A picture in Jack's apartment of him and his parents shows Christian in a completely white suit, Jack in a black suit with a white shirt, and Margo in a black dress. * Hurley accuses Jacob of being indifferent that his assigned tasks weren't achieved, but Jacob reveals an ulterior motive. *Jack gazes at his reflection in the pond near the Temple entrance. He and Hurley later see themselves in the lighthouse mirrors, Jack sees his childhood home and then smashes the mirrors. In the flash sideways, Jack notices an appendectomy scar in the mirror and later notices a strip of photos attached to a mirror in his son's room. *Dogen tells Jack that "everything is an option" but he will still prevent him from trying to leave. *Jin asks Claire if she has been in the jungle alone for three years. *At David's mother's house Jack finds the key under a pottery rabbit. Cultural references * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: Hurley compares Jacob to Obi-Wan Kenobi in regards to how, although dead, he appears when he chooses to do so. * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: Hurley tells Dogen (as a cover) that he's a fan of "temples and, like, history...Indiana Jones stuff." * Alice in Wonderland: Jack's son, David, is reading an annotated version of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Jack refers to Alice's two kittens, Kitty and Snowdrop, one black and one white. Jack also finds a key to his ex-wife's house hidden under a rabbit statue. Dogen's remark in Japanese about cutting off Hurley's head is analogous to the Queen of Hearts' sentence for Alice's perceived impudence. Hurley and Jack observe objects in another world, through the mirrors in the lighthouse, like Lewis Carrol's sequel to Alice, Through the Looking Glass. * Tic Tac Toe: Miles and Hurley are seen playing tic tac toe in the Temple grounds before Hurley tries to find some food inside the Temple. * "Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor": David performs this piece by composer Frédéric Chopin at his audition. Jack earlier finds the sheet music on David's desk. *'Red Sox': Jack sets up a television in David's room so he can watch this Major League Baseball team from Boston. *' Ludwig van Beethoven': In David Shephard's room, there is a large poster of Carl Jaeger's portrait of this famous virtuoso pianist and composer. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Beethoven_wiki.jpg *'The Who': There is a large black-and-white poster of the British band The Who in David Shephard's room. In The Who's Tommy, in the song "Smash the Mirror", Tommy is wakened from catatonia when his mother smashes the mirror into which he is staring. *'Prester John': The mirror at the top of Jacob's lighthouse is identical to the description of a mirror owned by the mythical Christian king Prester John, which allowed him to survey all the lands under his domain. Prester John featured heavily in Baudolino by Umberto Eco, who was previously alluded to in the episode "316". Literary techniques * Jack comments on how he would make a horrible father when, in the flash sideways, he is trying to be a good father. * Jack notices a scar near his waist, from the as yet unseen stab wound that killed him. * Claire, who was previously one of the few characters never to have exhibited any violent behavior, seems now able to murder a person in cold blood and threatens to murder a friend. * Hurley explains to Jack, "It doesn't work like that." * Claire is friends with the Man in Black, who used to be the survivors' nemesis in the past. * Claire questions Justin about "my baby" and accuses the others of kidnapping him. * Claire, presumably infected by an evil force, tells Jin "one thing that will kill you is infection." * Two lists are present on the Island for the candidates: one is in a lighthouse, and the other is in a dark cave. * Numerous characters have mentioned Jack's need to be the one to fix things; he tells Hurley that he was broken and thought the Island could fix him. * Kate says to Jack "I hope you find what you're looking for." * Claire has befriended the Man in Black. Storyline analysis * Hurley persuades Jack to follow him to the Lighthouse. * In the flashsideways timeline, Jack is not only separated but also struggles with his relationship with his son. * Claire interrogates Justin to find the location of her baby. She eventually kills him because of how the Others treated her when she was captured by them. * Jack says there is nothing left to wreck in his relationship with Kate. * Jacob wanted Hurley and Jack away from the Temple because someone bad is about to arrive there. * Hurley's leadership role among the survivors continues. Episode connections Episode references * Jack tells Hurley how he found the caves. * Hurley looks at and comments on the bodies of Adam and Eve. * Jack finds Shannon's inhaler on the ground in front of the caves. * The dynamite at Claire's camp is from the Black Rock. * In the flash sideways, Christian wrote Claire into his will. * Jin tells Claire that Kate took Aaron off of the Island. * The church where Sawyer attended his parents' funeral is one of the buildings seen briefly in the mirrors of the lighthouse. * The location where Jin and Sun were married and touched by Jacob can be seen in the mirror in the lighthouse. * Both Hurley and Jacob reference their meeting in the cab in Los Angeles. * Claire finds that Justin is still alive and captures him. * Jack informs Kate that the people at the Temple said something happened to Claire. Episode allusions * A poster on the wall of David's room advertises the band Meat Coat which is the band Charlie tells his brother they have a chance to open for in LA. * Claire has a collection of medical instruments apparently from the Staff station, as well as the cradle intended by the Others for Aaron. *Among the drinks in the Shephard's liquor collection is a bottle of MacCutcheon whiskey * Claire explains that she knows that the Others have her baby because both her father and her "friend" told her that they took Aaron. Before meeting Jin, Claire was last seen with Christian Shephard. * A key to the door is hidden under a figure of rabbit. *The sheet music in David Shephard's room, that he was also playing in his audition, was for Chopin's "Fantaisie-Impromptu" which was the piece young Daniel Faraday was playing in a fifth season flashback. * Claire tells Jin that the Others tortured her at the Temple and shows him her branding scar. Sayid experienced the same torture two episodes prior. Unanswered questions * Who built the lighthouse and when was it constructed? External links *ABC Medianet press release ar:الفنار (الحلقة) de:6.05 Der Leuchtturm es:Lighthouse fr:6x05 he:מגדלור ru:Маяк (серия) nl:Lighthouse 605 605 Category:Jack-centric Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-V